Compassion
by TheResistance5
Summary: Growing up all alone makes Naruto not to tolerate affections. In fact, he has no idea whether he should be embarrassed about it or not.


**Like seriously, I have no idea how this came into my head. This just suddenly pops out when I was listening to the score of The Last. Like the other guys out there, I am satisfied with NH being canon and all (Finally! WHAT TOOK IT SO LONG?!). Anyway, here's a little one-shot about them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, then it wouldn't turn out to be as awesome as it is.**

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't quite sure whether he should be warmed from his beautiful girlfriend's affections towards him or be a bit humiliated at it. He has to admit, growing up all alone and not having someone to love him did not make him be tolerant to affections. In fact, it makes him feel numb inside out.<p>

It's not that he doubts his feelings for Hinata. He truly and really loves her honestly. He was so elated that he finally realized his feelings for her in spite of his obliviousness. In fact, being her boyfriend means everything to him. He felt like he is the most blessed and luckiest man in the world to have such a wonderful girlfriend like her. Despite not being married to her yet, he is completely satisfied with her.

_"__I promise I'll make it up to you, Hinata. We can go to a fancy restaurant one time or I'll give you a life time supply of cinnamon buns. Believe it!" The blond idiot said as he chows down on his favorite meal, which is ramen of course._

_He had read every book that Sai gave him in order to have his perfect, memorable first date with the woman he loves. However, just by taking her to a fancy restaurant might literally break his wallet. He doesn't have enough money to buy them lunch. It was not even adequate to feed one person! Now, he was left with two choices: either make this date a lame and unmemorable one or simply tell Hinata the truth._

_Being sympathetic and knowing that something is troubling him, Hinata quickly told Naruto that she wants to eat at Ichiraku's. She knows that his money is not adequate for that restaurant. Naruto was pleased to hear that from her and both went to Ichirakus for lunch._

_Hinata, on the other hand, giggled at her boyfriend's antics. It never tires her honestly. It just makes him cuter. In her perspective though, he doesn't need to do those for her. Just by confessing his feelings, being his girlfriend and walking beside him is enough for her. She doesn't want to ask for more. "I like that, Naruto, but you don't need to do that for me honestly. Besides, don't talk when your mouth is full. You might choke, and I don't want that."_

_"__Huh?" Naruto looks up to his girlfriend after finishing his first bowl. He realized what she meant. "Sorry," He grinned from humiliation and rubs the back of his head. "I promise I won't do that."_

_"__Hold on," Hinata puts down her chopsticks when she noticed some noodles on the blond's cheek. She quickly grabs her handkerchief in her pocket and uses it to wipe off the noodles on his face._

_Naruto was startled at her actions, but opts not to move nonetheless. Instead, he just stares at her with awe, wonder and embarrassment. He is used to hugging and kissing her often, but this affection of hers is new to him. In fact, it makes him feel odd yet pleased? He can't believe that she realizes those little wrong things in him and make it right. He doesn't know what to do or say._

_In fact, he's confused! Should he be pleased or embarrassed at this cute little affection of hers? He knows she cares deeply for him, but… This is new to him. He's not quite comfortable at it. Everyone certainly knows that they're a couple and some expects a little public display affection from them. However, should he get used to it? Should they do what the people expect?_

_He hopes not. Both shinobis are very unpredictable._

"You know, you didn't need to do that." He finally said after long minutes of silence. After paying for their meal, they went for a little, silent walk and to his apartment, sitting on the couch.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Hinata asked, not knowing what the blond is talking about. It's not that she's not listening to him, but their long silence made her feel comfortable. As if they were walking in heaven together. It may sound exaggerating, but it feels like it's real in her perspective.

Naruto looked at her with full of grief and affection and held her hands tightly. "You know, when you wipe off the noodles on my cheek when we were at Ichirakus. You don't need to that."

Hinata removed her right hand on him and held his cheek affectionately. "But I wanted to. I love you. I know that… I know that you are not used to this, but… one day, you will. I know you just needed time."

Her words astounded him. How come she knows his reason? "H-How did…"

Hinata smiled warmly at him as she removed her hand on his cheek. She then planted a soft, quick kiss on his lips. "It's all in your eyes. I know that you're confused whether or not you should appreciate my affections or be embarrassed from it."

Naruto gave her that grin she always loved. It seems that he cannot hide anything from her. She can see his struggles through his eyes. Glob was he blessed to have a wonderful girlfriend who loves and cares for him! "I can see it in your eyes as well that you meant every word you said. I love you Hinata!"

Before Hinata could ever respond, the blond quickly removed his hands on hers and wraps it around her waist. He then pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. Hinata was a bit surprised at first, but returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his nape.

After their kiss, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads on each other while smiling. "I think that I'm very warmed from your affections."

Hinata wasn't quite sure what he meant. Nonetheless, she was glad that they were able to talk this little problem of his. With their loyalty, trust and love for each other, she can feel that they will have a good relationship as a couple and as friends. For now, both would love to focus in the present together.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It sucks. I don't know if this had its heart of the story though, so sorry if it hadn't.<strong>

**I am honestly bitter when it comes to romance in real life (I do not know why.), so I hope my bitterness wasn't felt in every word in this one-shot. I actually suck at writing romance stories. Nonetheless, I hope you all at least like this. *smiles***

**Sorry for calling Naruto a "blond idiot". I just typed it for humorous reasons.**


End file.
